Devotion is Love
by Tormented One
Summary: I think ghouls in general are a little underappreciated. This is what happens when several fledglings in the final nights, with a libido to match a Roman orgy, are handed ghouls, like Heather for example. Sometimes, a little support is all that is needed, even vampires need that. There will be smut in most chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A. N. I enjoy RPG's, including table top RPG's. I decided to make this awful trash story for reasons.**

Frank Remington was 19 when he moved to Los Angeles, looking for a new place to start. Frank was still 19 when he got a brick smashed over his head by some random vampire on the run, and embraced by the same vampire in the same night.

After the execution of his new sire, he found out what kind of mess he was in. An older kindred, Jack, helped him learn how to handle his new situation. He was an eleventh generation Gangrel.

He stood at six feet, two inches. His hair was not a mop of dreads, instead it was curly and hanging loosely around his head. It was a mahogany shade of brownish-red. He wore a black thermal shirt, baggy jeans and black combat boots. Furthermore, he had a rather athletic build full of lean muscle.

He had recently finished a job in Santa Monica for Prince LaCroix, and made sure no Sabbat scum missed out on their final death. He relished their agony as he made sure most of his kills were slow.

While he was there, he was helping LaCroix's ghoul who was critically injured. He requested that he bring him morphine for the pain. As Frank sauntered over to the clinic, and got briefed on ghouls by a ghoul who recognized him from the execution, if not his teeth and his pale skin.

After smooth talking his way past the front desk, he was looking into the rooms for morphine, or even an aspirin at this point. There was no morphine in sight!

Soon enough he saw this red-haired girl with glasses. She looked like she had been mauled by a wild hound. After the conversation with a ghoul outside, he decided the best course of action to be giving this red-headed girl some of his blood.

After that he left without a word. Leaving the girl stunned with adoration in her eyes.

Fast forward to him, two nights later. On his way to meet LaCroix and report in about the Sabbat warehouse. After he exited the cab, he saw her again. Lively and well, as if she had never been wounded. He tried to ignore her, but she approached him first.

"Hey! Uh, I know this may be creepy and all but please don't blow me off! Someone told me I could find you here. I want to thank you for what you did the other night." She spoke, nervous as a drafted soldier on the frontlines of war.

"No need to thank me." Frank's voice rolled out, deep and rough. He was hoping to get out of here soon.

"No! I- uhh, please. I'm in you debt." She spoke, probably too quick. She continued.

"I have been looking for you since that night. You saved my life. I just really want to thank you." She said slowly, moving closer.

Frank began to panick a bit.

 _Am I even allowed to have a ghoul? What do I do?! Why is she so cute?!_ _Dammit!_

"I don't think you should be here." Frank responded, hoping to stop her from calling the police.

"Well, can you at least tell me your name and explain what's happening?" She asked, eager just speaking to him.

"You first." Frank bargained, taking a small step back.

"Heather Poe."

"Frank Remington. I gave you my blood and it saved your life." _Why am I just telling her? I'm gonna have to kill her after this._

"How is that possible?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Really? It all makes sense now." Heather spoke, seeming relieved by this.

 _I don't like killing the innocent. Please don't make me kill you._ Frank couldn't stop himself from panicking more and more

He was still where he stood, not even blinking.

Heather started again.

"That feeling there's something watching you, something more sinister at play in the world."

"Well, what do you think of this truth?" Frank just wanted to know if he had to kill her or not.

"I just want to be with you. I tried your apartment but you weren't there. Can I just be with you?" Heather pleaded, hands clasped below her chin and trying to use a sad look to win over Frank.

"Alright, just wait here. I have to do something around the corner. How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked around until this goofy guy in a leather jacket told me. He said he was in a similar situation."

"Okay, but really just wait here. I should be back in twenty minutes atbthe most, if not by then, just got to my apartment. Wait there." Frank explained before walking off and rounding the corner.

Heather simply waited.

Frank was relieved that the conversation was over. He was also excited at the prospect of having a ghoul.

Finally, he found LaCroix's tower. After getting to LaCroix's office and giving his report on recent events, leaving out how Mercurio needed help and got badly injured, he decided to ask about the rules and regulations on ghouls.

"If I may, what are the guidelines surrounding ghouls?" Frank questioned, hoping LaCroix would give a favorable response.

"Ghouls?" LaCroix spoke, as if asking a question in response.

"Yes, ghouls."

"Just find someone who won't be a security risk, and will serve you well. Why do you ask?"

"I met several ghouls during my time in Santa Monica, and Mercurio even explained how it works. I would like to have one of my own in the future." Frank explained, leaving out the part where he fed his vitae to someone.

"Ah, that's right. You are at a disadvantage compared to most other kindred."

"You mean the whole 'dead sire' thing, right?"

"Yes. Well carry on, and here is some payment for your work." LaCroix finished as he fished a wad of twenties from his desk drawer.

Frank took the money and promptly left.

 _Well, this should be fun. Now to collect Heather, head to The Last Round then go home and figure out how to deal with her._

As he walked out of the elevator and headed toward the door, he saw Heather walking by. He picked up the pace and rushed out, hoping to stop her.

"Hey!" Frank called out, successfully catching her attention.

"Slow down. We need to talk." He continued.

Heather stopped walking, and waited for him to come closer and speak.

"You said you wanted to be with me, right?" He began.

"Yes! please can I be with you?!" She interrupted.

"Yeah, sure. We should talk somewhere more private though. Come with me." He directed her to follow him to an alley. Heather, wanting to please, followed in silence.

After finding an isolated area in this back alley, he began speaking.

"Heather, it turns out that you are a ghoul now."

"A ghoul?"

"Yes, a servant of a vampire. I let you drink my blood, now you are my ghoul."

"Okay, but is that a bad thing?" Heather probed, hoping this wouldn't stop her from being with her saviour.

"If anything, it is a good thing. It means you can be with me, but you will have to drink my blood every now and again."

Heather's eyes lit up at this news, and a grand smile formed on her face.

"Now then, how about we get to know each other, Heather. How old are you?" Frank continued the conversation, moving a bit closer to Heather and lowering is voice.

"I'm nineteen."

Heather felt heat builbuilding up in her core. As if a match had just been lit.

"Are you in college?"

"Yes, but I was gonna drop out." Heather began moving closer as well, her eyes were beginning to take on a glazed look.

She felt a fire building up bewteen her legs.

 _Oh, why can't I control myself._ Heather usually stopped herself when a situation like this appeared, but now she just wanted it.

"How many people have you fucked?" Frank placed his left hand on her shoulder.

His hand may have been cold from death, but to her it felt like fire.

"None actually." Heather answered without hesitation or lying, as if she had no real control over herself.

Frank placed his right hand on her waist and lightly pulled her closer. Heather's mind ran wild with their proximity.

"Good, now what do you want to do?"

 _I wanna fuck you. I wanna suck your cock! Anything to please you!_ "Anything to please you." Heather answered, and his grin said it all.

He craned his neck and leaned in. Kissing her, moving his right hand down to grip her plump ass. He could feel an ache in his manhood that told him he was able to feel. And feel he would.

He broke the kiss and Heather whined in a complaint.

"Suck my cock." He ordered.

"Gladly!" Heather responded as she got on her knees and unzipped his pants.

She reached in to pull out a thick, eight inch cock, which she quickly began to lick and suck.

Frank could feel every sensation on his member as Heather worked him into her mouth. Her mouth felt so warm and soft.

Heather kept going until she reached the base, his girthy balls touching her chin. She used one hand to play with herself and the other was gripping his hip.

Frank grabbed her hair and began to skullfuck her, enjoying both the sensation and the sound of her gagging.

Heather was dripping wet at this point, and had definitely ruined her panties. She didn't care however because this experience just felt so good.

Frank could feel himself building up and was about to come.

 _Time to really see your worth._ "Swallow it all!" He growled out.

He hadn't gotten off in a month and was very pent up. He fired his load directly into Heather's throat. Heather did her best to swallow every drop of his load, and was struggling not only from the sheer volume of it but also from the trembling orgasm she had given herself.

Once Frank was finished, he pulled out of Heather's mouth, still hard. He looked upon her and grinned when he saw where her other hand was.

Heather was busy catching her breath and recovering from her big-o. Her hair was disheveled and her glasses were barely still on her nose. One of the straps for her shirt had shifted down her arm.

Frank decided to have more fun and crouched don to her level. He grabbed her hand from her crotch and tasted her juices from her fingers. Heather was surprised by this action and gave a slight yelp.

Frank however couldn't even enjoy his favorite meal anymore. He could never eat like a normal human again. But this, the fluids from this girl tasted like heaven.

Finally, after he finished licking Heather's fingers, he stood. His length was still throbbing, but he took out a black bandana.

"Here. Clean yourself up." Frank ordered, handing Heather the bandana.

"Do I please you?" Heather asked, taking the bandana and cleaning her face of his sterile seed and her own saliva.

"Oh hell yeah, you do." Frank answered, noticing her perk up at this response.

Her bright green eyes focused on his dark brown.

"Maybe we could take this back to your place? It's gonna be dawn soon."

"I was gonna go to this bar in the area, but I guess that can wait. Let's go find a cab." Frank said as Heather handed him his bandana and got up.

Frank began walking and for every step he took, he could here Heather's heels clicking behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

During the cab ride, Heather couldn't help but gaze upon Frank. Supposedly, he was her master now, but she didn't have a problem with that at all. She was content to take in all of his features and memorize every inch of his handsome face.

His strong jaw, his confident grin, his deep brown eyes and his thick head of hair.

She kept thinking about how rough he was with her earlier. How good it felt. And possible future scenarios.

It was almost four o'clock now. Apparently, the previous few nights had been filled with nothing but chaos and bloodshed for her master. He made it sound so exciting as he went over every detail.

 _Maybe he could teach me how to fight? That would be fun!_

Heather was just giddy with all the ideas of her future with Frank.

"Heather? Are you alright? You look kinda dazed." Frank asked, concerned with why she looked so happy and lost in thought.

She looked high out of her mind from his point of view.

"I'm great! And it's because of you." Heather exclaimed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"If I look high, it's definitely because I'm still coming down from earlier." Heather stated as she placed her hand in Franks lap.

Frank could only lean back, relax and enjoy all the power he had over Heather.

"Let's pick up where we left off when we get to the apartment." Frank recommended, wrapping his arm around Heather.

As they entered Santa Monica, they passed the warehouse Frank raided and subsequently blew up.

He smiled at the sight, and Heather shuddered in pleasure at how powerful he was.

"I'm curious. What are you in college for, Heather?" Frank probed.

"My major is finance, and I'm minoring in computer science."

"Stay in school. I can help with the tuition fees, but those are useful skills." he explained, then continued.

"Or drop out and learn those skills for free, with experience." he finished, making it obvious that dropping out would be a better option.

"Alright, I'll drop out and do my best!" Heather responed.

The cab finally pulled up to their destination. The pawn shop apartments.

Trip's pawnshop was closed at this point. Trip coucould even be seen leaving down the street. Frank paid the driver, and sent Heather to enter the building so that he could follow.

Heather swayed her hips and did her best to show off her ass while she walked.

Frank followed close behind, observing her delicious body as it moved. He smacked her rear, gaining a yelp and giggle from Heather before she sped up and entered the building.

Frank was eager and entered behind her. For someone who has never fucked before, Heather was certainly putting on a show.

After reaching the stairs, she decided to show off her body a bit more and pulled her shirt over her head, releasing her large and soft tits for her master to enjoy. She tucked her shirt partly into her pants so she wouldn't lose it.

He rushed forward and picked Heather up, her legs wrapping around him, and he pinned her to the wall. They smashed their mouths together, tongues battling for dominance. Frank won out in the end and began grinding his manhood against Heather's cunt.

He went straight to sucking on her neck, careful of his teeth. Heather just couldn't stop moaning from the experience. He carried Heather up to his haven, still leaving little bites on her neck. He was glad he didn't have neighbours, or else they would get disturbed.

He pinned her to his door and held her up as he worked his way down, trailing kisses down to her breasts.

"Oh, that's good!" Heather mewled, running her fingers through his hair.

Frank moved lower, leaving one hand to grasp the soft flesh while the other was undoing her pants.

Heather could barely believe this was happening. She was finally going to have sex!

"Be gentle with me, please?" Heather requested, nervous about being penetrated.

"Sure, as long as I can make you squirm." Frank answered before continuing to pull down her pants, only to be introduced to soaked black panties.

"Oh, black! Tell me, do you prefer dark colours?" Frank questioned, surprised by the undergarment.

"Okay, yeah." Heather responded, barely listening anymore.

He tore the undergarment off, gaining a yelp from his ghoul. He then shoved his tongue into her shaven virgin folds, gaining another yelp and a throaty moan.

He reached into his back pocket to grab his key and unlocked the door, before standing up with Heather's bare, smooth legs wrapped around his head. She was now naked, having kicked off her heels next to the door.

Frank set her down so she could grab her clothes as he opened the door.

Heather tossed her clothes on the floor in the apartment and closed the door behind her. She was still a bit nervous, but that didn't stop her master from apprecisting the view of her body. Her breasts were full and she was well built from the waste down with wide hips, a fat ass, and thick thighs.

"You really are a gift from the heavens." Frank said, enjoying the blush appearing on her face.

He then move toward her, lifting her up again and placing her on his ratty mattress. He then walked over to the radio.

"What are you up to?" Heather queried, curious as to what he was going to do next.

"I'm being gentle." he responded, as he found a slow jazz station, which was currently playing a love song he recognized as "Love is Here to Stay."

Frank then removed his shirt to reveal his muscular torso and sauntered back to the bed, and slowly lapped at his ghoul's cunt.

Heather just shut her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Moaning at the sensation of her master doing something so incredible with his tongue.

After a moment, Frank began to slowly work his was up from her navel and to her neck. He worked his pants and boots off, and got into position.

"Heather, are you ready?" Frank asked.

 _I can't stand this 'gentle' crap! Only because it's your first time!_

"Yes, please, give it to me."

"Bite into my shoulder. Drink a bit if you want. It should help with the pain." Frank explained.

Heather bit into his shoulder as he entered her. He was far bigger than her fingers. Then he broke her barrier, and she drove her teeth deeper in reflex and to stifle her scream of pain.

The pain left as quickly as it came. Heather could taste his blood. His essence. It was paradise.

She broke away from his shoulder to kiss him again, and began grinding against him from below.

Frank started to thrust into her folds slow and deep, eliciting a gasp from Heather.

" More" she pleaded.

He went deeper, down to the hilt. Then he began to quicken his thrusts. Falling into a fast rhythm with Heather. She could feel a vast heat building in her core, until it finally released.

Heather couldn't stop herself from screaming at her first orgasm.

Frank leaned back to view the result of his ministrations, and was very pleased to see his ghoul trembling and screaming. But even more pleased with how hard she gripped him from within.

She was tight to begin with, but now she felt like a vice grip. He waited until she came down from the high of her latest experience.

"Are we through being gentle?" He asked, knowing how she would respond.

"Use me." She almost whispered from shame, now covering her face.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Frank taunted.

"Use me like a toy!" She shouted, almost pouncing on him to ride his hard cock.

Frank was surprised by this enthusiasm, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Heather found a good rhythm and kept going until she came again, harder this time. She even squirted a bit.

Frank decided it was time to take charge again and grabbed her by her hips, flipped her onto her front, and took her from behind.

"Such a nice ass you have. Do you do squats?" He asked as he pounded into her walls.

"Ye-ahh.. Yes, I do squats!"

Frank gave her rear a firm slap and watched it jiggle. He stopped thrusting just to grip it and really enjoy it. It was a firm, glorious ass.

He started pounding again, making Heather squeal.

He could feel a pressure building again and he went even harder.

Finally, Heather came a third time, squirting again. She screamed at the sensation as Frank kept going. He followed her and released inside her, causing another big-o for his ghoul.

The sun was beginning to rise, and the little sunlight that shone into the haven cascaded Heather's face. She was still riding the high of her orgasm, her face buried into the clean pillow on the matress and mouth wide open leaking drool.

Frank pulled out slowly, a stream of his cum following. He could barely feel his legs from how intense that session was. He got up and left Heather twitching, with his cum dripping down her legs. He stumbled a bit, but got his footing.

He closed the blinds and then the curtains in all the windows to stop the sun from killing him. He was upset to say the least. Heather looked nice in the morning sun.

He actually felt tired for once. He went to grab some sheets from his dresser and then over to the bed and covered Heather, then getting into the bed and cuddling with his semi concious ghoul.

He copped one last feel on her tits and relished how soft they were. He then went to sleep, spooning Heather.

 **A. N. This was done because I had the inspiration to do so. I was unable to focus properly for a few days until I made this mess. Now I can think clearly at least.**


	3. Devotion is Love: Chapter 3

**A. N. Yeah, that's right! I'm not stopping this yet. I write what I think, and I am not the most 'all there' person ever.**

Heather woke up around noon. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She began to remember the previous night. A smile appeared on her face. She was still cuddling with her master.

He still had his arms around her. He didn't seem to be breathing however. She turned over and poked him once in the face.

Nothing.

She tried again with his eye.

He groaned and pulled her closer.

 _Vampires don't need to breathe. Noted._

She decided to wake him up, but didn't know how. She reached down to grip his manhood.

Another groan.

She gave him a light tug.

Nothing.

 _Oh come on!_

Heather began to feel heat building in her core.

 _Great, not now!_

Frank's nose twitched and he started to sniff the air. He pulled himself closer to Heather and planted a kiss on her collar bone.

"Good morning, I think." Heather said, legitimately confused as to the time of day it was.

"Vampires aren't exactly morning people." Frank mumbled into her neck.

"Were you ever a morning person?"

"No."

"You tore my panties." Heather was hoping to get a real response from him at this point.

"I'll get you lingerie then."

 _This is ridiculous._ "I have to use the bathroom."

Frank let her go and opened his eyes and regretted it a bit. His eyes hurt from all of the residual light entering the room.

"As nice as it is to look at you, it is too bright in here."

Heather got up and stretched. Her body glowing from the experience last night. She was rather sore from the waste down however.

"Mmmm, I wanna do something stupid now." Frank said from beneath the sheets.

His left foot was hanging out from the bed. He had closed his eyes again and turned over. Heather went over to the bathroom to use the toilet and sat down.

"What stupid thing are you thinking about?" She asked, legitimately curious about what he was thinking.

"Have you order something to deliver and we can both eat."

"Do you eat like normal?"

"Food, no. Alcohol yes."

 _How would he- he would feed on the delivery boy._ "Do you have to kill to feed?"

"Don't need to kill, but I can." Frank knew he wasn't going to sleep anymore at this point. He decided to get up and stretch.

"Say, Heather. Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Not really."

"Well how do you feel about animals?"

"I love them!" Heather said as she wiped.

Frank walked over to the radio and turned it off. He then checked the fridge, he had some day old Chinese take out from his attempt to eat and three blood packs.

"You like Chinese?"

"Yeah. Why?" Heather turned on the shower, which worked.

 _Wait that thing works?! Why didn't I try to take a shower then? Oh right, it looks broken._

"I, uh, got some leftover take out in the fridge. Your still human, so you gotta eat something."

Frank grabbed a blood pack and bit into it, slowly drinking it. It tasted really robust too.

 _Must've been from someone young. Or a health nut._

Frank walked over to a window by his desk. He slowly reached his left middle finger behind the curtain.

It burned off, down to the first joint from the hand.

He welcomed the pain, and downed the rest of his blood. Next, he focused on his finger as it grew back.

 _Tingly_

"Okay that is just gross." Heather spoke from the shower.

"If I'm not mistaken, you can do that too."

"Does it work for everything?"

"As long as your alive."

Frank looked over to the shower and saw Heather in all her glory. He knew that he made a good choice by saving her. Her glasses were set on the sink now. She looked like a sly devil without them.

"Don't you have to go drop out of college later?"

Heather looked at him with a grin.

"Maybe"

Heather posed in a subtle manor, trying to tease him.

"I was told I would be rewarded if I did a job in a certain way. You could move in with me."

Heather just grinned. She then gave her breasts a squeeze and winked at Frank.

He felt a dull ache between his legs. He marched right over to the shower and joined Heather, pinning her to the wall.

He then crouched down and buried his face between her legs, eliciting a loud moan from Heather.

"I'll go just after this shower!"

Frank used both hands to grope her ass and thighs.

She felt so soft, and tasted so good. He pushed his tongue deeper into her folds.

"Make me cum!" Heather pleaded, already on the edge.

Frank gladly used his hands and tongue to finish the job.

"Ooh, Fuck!" Heather spasmed and squirted like a fountain right in Frank's face.

Frank continued his ministrations, enjoying the results of Heather trembling and moaning, even if she almost broke his neck with her spasming legs.

He then removed himself from between her legs and picked her up, wrapping her legs around him.

"Who's slut are you?" Frank asked, positioned to enter her.

"Yours! I'm your slut!" Heather cried out before he entered her. He stretched her out once again, and began pounding into her.

Heather squealed at each thrust. She could feel another wave of heat building inside of her, and she came unhinged as Frank used her.

Frank was enjoying the effect he had on her. He enjoyed the pleasure she caused him as well.

 _I am definitely keeping you around!_

Heather clamped down on him, digging her nails into his back, her legs wrapping tighter, and her cunt becoming a vice once again.

Frank kept pounding, feeling his pressure building up once again. He set Heather down, and she fell to her knees. Heather then took him into her mouth, noticing how sweet her juices tasted.

She sucked him until he grunted hard and came in her mouth. She thoroughly enjoyed the robust and salty flavor his load held.

Frank stepped back halfway through and put the rest of his load on her face. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of her, his cum covering her face and lips.

Her green eyes still held a lot of energy.

Heather swallowed what she could before she stood up. Her legs were still shaky, so she had to lean on her master. Finally, she decided to ask a question.

"Is it alright if I call you master?"

"Sure." Frank grinned to himself at this.

He made sure Heather could stand on her own, and then left the shower. He went to his dresser to grab some towels for Heather and himself. He put his to use on his head of, now sopping wet hair while he left two on the bathroom sink next to Heather's glasses.

Heather finished her shower and turned off the water. She stepped out and wrapped herself in one towel, which was just barely large enough to hold her. She wrapped her hair in the second towel and grabbed her glasses.

She was glad she often took cold showers, because otherwise her glasses would be fogged over.

She left the bathroom and sat next to her master on his bed.

"Is crimson your natural colour?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, it's a birth defect as far as I know."

"I like it."

Hearing that he enjoyed her hair made her feel like she could take on the world.

"Do you like anything else about me?"

"Well, there's your body, your heavenly legs, and your perfect breasts. But I like your face most I guess."

Heather's face burned with blush.

Frank decided to use the television and got up, still naked, and turned it on. It was on the news channel. Frank looked around for a remote, finding one on his desk.

He walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Master?" Heather probed.

"Yes, Heather?"

"I was just about to get dressed. Is there anything you would like before I go to drop out?"

"Just you getting dressed." He responded. His sex drive would never tire.

 _Since she is my ghoul, wouldn't she take on aspects of my clan? Maybe myself too._

Heather stood, dropping the towel for her hair. She walked over to her clothers, swaying her hips and showing off her goods.

She bent forward at her hips to give Frank a good show, dropping her last towel as she grabbed her pants.


	4. Devotion is Love: Chapter 4

Heather kissed her master one last time before she went to the door. The effect he had on her made her throw her inhibitions to the wind.

"Wait. Take this." Frank stopped her and handed her eighty dollars in tens.

"No, I shouldn't take this." Heather felt guilty taking from him, even if it was a gift.

"It's for cab fare. Trust me, you'll need it."

Heather begrudgingly accepted the money and walked out, leaving Frank alone in his haven wearing only his pants.

An hour and a half past since they woke up. Frank decided to check his computer. He went to his desk and grabbed his laptop before sitting on the floor, due to a lack of chairs.

He checked his emails to find a reminder from LaCroix about the Elizabeth Dane.

"No slaughter on this job, and you will be rewarded."

LaCroix had to be less vague. That reward could be anything.

He looked to the alarm clock, which he set for eight o'clock at night. It read off 'One Thirty.'

Frank knew that most other kindred would be sleeping through the day, but most kindred probably didn't have a ghoul like his.

He felt very refreshed after the blood pack earlier. Vandal knew what he was doing, even without the thinblood as a donor.

He wondered how long Heather would be gone. He rather enjoyed the feeling of her feeding on him. He was glad that she did eat the Chinese food. She wanted to be useful, so she was gonna learn how to fight.

He would train her once she was back.

There was something on the air, a familiar smell. He heard a voice as well.

 _Jack? It's day time though._

We walked out of his haven and looked down the hall. He spotted three kindred. One of them was Jack, the other two he didn't recognize.

"Hey, Jack! Isn't it daytime?" Frank greeted.

"Yeah, you find ways around that."

"How did you do it?" He asked.

"Big umbrella and the sewers." Jack explained, brandishing a large umbrella.

"Oh, why don't I introduce you to some friends?" Jack continued

He gestured to the female kindred with anger issues.

"This is Damsel, and the big guy is Skelter." He finished, pointing to the larger of the three.

"A pleasure to meet you all, name's Frank." Frank introduced himself.

Damsel spoke first.

"We got worried, cammy. You didn't come to the bar last night."

Frank stayed calm and explained.

"Sorry, I had this cute lilittle redhead to deal with." He said in a cheery manor.

The three gawked at him. Frank decided to probe about the stares.

"Why the stares? What?"

"Did you kill someone?" Jack asked.

"No, I didn't kill anyone. Last night at least."

At this news, everyone became relieved.

"So what did you do?" Skelter asked, finally speaking.

"I got a ghoul."

"Is this ghoul reliable, cammy?" Damsel pushed.

"So far, yes. I'm gonna be watching her though, gotta make sure she gets things done right."

"Okay, that's enough about ghouls and trust, we brought whiskey!" Jack interrupted as he pulled a large bottle from his jacket.

 **Meanwhile with Heather**

Heather was busy packing her clothes and laptop. Her roommate had decided to leave her be. Heather could still feel heat between her legs. After getting back to her dorm, she changed into a pair of black and white canvas sneakers, a black skirt which stopped at her knees and a dark red sleeveless top.

The wetness between her legs had soiled her new, red lace panties. She decided to just remove them and wash them later on, leaving her bare under her skirt.

She finished packing her two bags and felt her juices running down her inner thighs.

 _Dammit! Does this have something to do with his blood, or maybe the sex?_

She reached into her bag and dug out a dark blue thong and pulled it on. She hoped she could hold out until she returned to her master.

Heather grabbed her bags and walked out of her dorm, waving goodbye to a few people she met. She made it outside and found a cab.

She guessed the time to be around three.

As she settled into the backseat of the cab she could still feel the same heat in her core as before.

 _Why? Why now?_

Heather told the driver where to go and tried to keep calm.

 **Back to Frank**

Frank had downed half of the whiskey at this point, but felt fine. Jack used his phone to call the bartender at The Last Round and tried to order a delivery of two more bottles.

By now, Frank had fully dressed himself in a red t-shirt and the same jeans from the previous night.

As it turned out, the bartender was also a ghoul, who belonged to the owner. The owner was just another anarch.

"Well, cammy, did you talk to LaCroix last night?" Damsel asked, still sober.

"Yeah, he wants me to do two things at once now."

"Such as?" Skelter pushed.

"One is get on the Elizabeth Dane and look for an old coffin, while the other is spy on the Anarchs."

Jack decided to say something at this point, worried the neonate may end up making a fatal mistake.

"Well are you gonna do it?" He asked, not being specific.

"Yeah, later tonight I was gonna get on the boat."

"Not that, the 'Spying on Anarchs' thing!"

"Oh, no. Fuck him. You guys want me to feed him false info? It could be funny." Frank recommended.

"Sure, that would be great." Damsel responded, hoping to have some fun with this.

"Alright, how about I say the Anarchs are setting up a brothel, and don't want to cut him in?"

Damsel and Skelter shared a look and laughed at this idea.

"Why not the Sabbat trying to use a spy of their own?" Damsel recommended, thinking this would actually be more useful.

"Wouldn't he put his guard up at that?" Frank was confused.

"Yeah, he would put his guard up, but he would focus on the Sabbat instead of us." Skelter explained.

"Why not just let me handle the Sabbat? They hate me." Frank pushed, hoping to play the attack dog again.

"Sure, but we want to be left alone instead of bossed around." Jack answered.

"Okay, that does make sense."

"Furthermore, there is an issue with a plague spreading downtown, a blood born plague. The CDC are involved and everyone wants them gone." Damsel explained.

Frank understood the security risk and jumped at the chance to do something.

"The coffin can wait an hour or two. I'm gonna look into this plague."

There was a knock at the door, which surprised everyone. It turned out the whiskey had messed with Frank's perception.

"That must be the drinks, those guys are getting faster." Jack said as he walked to the door to open it up.

He was greeted with a red haired girl in glasses carrying luggage.

"Uhm, hi there." She began, nervous from the sight of the grizzled biker.

"I must have the wrong apartment."

Frank recognized her voice and moved to the door.

"Nah, we just have some company, come in." Frank butted in, almost pushing Jack to the side.

Heather walked in and set down her bags, and was greeted by glaring eyes from Damsel and Skelter. Jack on the other hand was much calmer, being the oldest in the group.

"Everyone, this is my ghoul, Heather. Heather, these are some people we can trust." Frank introduced her to everyone.

Damsel and Skelter were reluctant to stop with their glaring and Heather felt more nervous than ever.

"You guys can stop staring you know." Frank said, hoping to ease the tension.

"What can she do?" Skelter asked, not really acknowledging her.

"Well she can do finance, and is my go to for technical issues." Frank answered.

"Can she steal?" Damsel asked, scrutinizing her with a harsh look.

"Not yet, but she will be learning how to fight soon." He responded, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey, guys. Calm down, your gonna scare her into running off." Jack warned, trying to ease the tensions further.

Heather saw their teeth and pale skin and finally spoke up.

"I thought vampires couldn't go out in sunlight. How did you get here?"

Jack decided to answer for them.

"We used the sewers and some umbrellas. How did you know about vampires having an allergy to the sun?"

"He burned his middle finger off earlier." She answered, gesturing to Frank.

"Wow, you must be some special sort of stupid?" Jack laughed out, as well as the other two Brujah.

"I was trying to wake up, and it feels weird to grow body parts back." Frank said defensively.

"Yeah, it gets boring after the first fifty or so years."

There was another knock at the door, which Frank answered. He was presented with a young fellow wearing a 'Last Round' uniform.

"Whiskey for Jack." He spoke as he raised two bottles.

"Yeah, this is the place." Jack responded, stepping forward and taking the whiskey.

He then walked off, leaving Jack and Frank at the door.

"Alright, drinks people!" He proclaimed loudly.

Skelter and Damsel each took one bottle for themselves. Jack wasn't even surprised by how greedy they were. They only got a sip of the first bottle before Frank finished it off.

He and Frank closed the door behind them

Frank moved to help Heather unpack while Jack decided to ask questions of his own.

"Hey, Frank. Where are you from, kid?"

He looked up at Jack before he answered.

"New York, Hell's Kitchen to be specific."

"Why come to LA?"

Frank grabbed Heather's laptop and set it on his desk next to his own.

"I always wanted to own my own auto shop. I heard business was good here and came here about two weeks ago."

Jack was actually surprised by the ease of his answers. Most young kindred protect their origins and family members.

"Did you have anyone back home? Any family?" He probed, testing Frank.

"Just some abusive parents and foster family. Feels great to be free of them actually." He answered, cheery once again from the memory of how angry they were at him for leaving.

Jack understood with the explanation why he was so willing to talk about it. Heather looked upon her master with sympathy, hoping she could help make his future better than what he had been through.

Heather finished putting her clothes in the dresser and walked over to the bed and sit down on the edge, crossing her legs. Damsel finished her bottle of whiskey and Skelter took his time with his.

Jack, knowing both of them are antisocial toward kine, decided to cut the visit short.

"Well, we know whose side your on, and part of your plans. I don't know about those two, but I'm gonna get going." He spoke, gesturing toward the other two Brujah and moving for the door.

"Wait, hold on! I need the number for the bar." Frank stopped him, hoping he could get some liquor for the night.

"Sure, here." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card from The Last Round with the number for their VIP customer line.

"Cammy, take care of yourself. Skelter, let's go." Damsel said her goodbyes as she and Skelter followed Jack, leaving Frank and Heather alone in his haven.

Frank looked over to Heather as he moved to his desk.

"Heather, what do you want to drink?"

"I don't usually drink actually, but Scotch I guess." Heather answered, hesitating a bit.

"Two bottles of Scotch, coming right up!" Frank exclaimed as he grabbed his desk phone.

"Master!" She raised her voice, hoping to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Frank waited to dial the number.

"I'm having a problem."

"Explain." Frank begrudgingly listened.

"After I left, I just felt really 'eager,' and I still feel that way. Is that normal?"

Frank stepped back from his desk before answering.

"In a way, ghouls usually take on some aspects of their master, such as certain habits of their clan or just their master. It seems you got a bit of my libido." Frank grinned as he finished his explanation.

Heather decided to ask another question.

"What do you mean by 'clan?'" She looked him in the eye, relaxing a bit.

"Well, there are different types of vampires, they are divided into clans. I am a Gangrel, the beast clan. We are known for shapeshifting into animals."

Frank then induced his Protean discipline and grew long, sharp claws. He showed this off to Heather, who watched in awe.

"Can you change all the way into an animal?" She asked.

"Not yet. Soon enough though. My clan also gets along well with actual animals. I was thinking of getting a wolf hound. But back to the booze!" Frank finished the conversation, reaching for the phone and dialing the number on the card.

Heather observed as his hand went back to normal. She then thought of the idea of a pet. It would be nice to have one.

She looked over to her master. He had just finished the order. He then looked at her and gave a toothy smile.

"Heather, would you like to learn how to fight?" He didn't care what her answer was, he was still going to teach her.

"Sure! That would be great!"

"Alright, we start training tomorrow morning. For now, we will drink the day away. Do you know how to handle a gun?"

"No, not yet. Can you teach me?"

"Right now, yes!"

Frank answered with glee as he pulled a small revolver from the back of his pants. He handed it to her and began to explain.

"This is a thirty-eight revolver. It hold six bullets at a time. Take your time to figure it out, but be careful of the trigger." Frank instructed, happy to have his ghoul become dangerous.

Heather held the gun, inspecting it. She flicked the switch, causing the chambers to lean out revealing it to be fully loaded. She tilted the gun back and pressed the plunger, emptying it of all the bullets, which landed in her lap.

"Can we go shooting sometime?" She asked, beginning to reload the revolver.

"You can shoot me. Come on, do it!" Frank requested, taking off his shirt and standing in the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" Heather shouted, panicking at the request.

"Just do it, I'll be fine."

"But I don't want to hurt you!"

"I will live! You should know how to shoot. Just aim for my leg." He reasoned.

Heather finished loading the revolver and aimed for his leg. She hesitated.

"Are you sure?" Heather asked, legitimately worried and still sitting on the bed.

"I got shot a lot before, I will be fine."

Heather aimed for his left shin, cocked the hammer, breathed and finally fired.

She was surprised by the sound of the gunshot, but even more surprised by the shot landing in his knee.

Frank gave a grunt of pain. Heather began to panic and placed the gun off to the side.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She rambled as she got up the help Frank.

"Did it go all the way through?" Frank asked, leaning on the counter and trying to check his leg. Heather crouched down to inspect his leg.

"Why is there so little blood? And yes, it went through." Heather was perplexed by the lack of bleeding.

"My heart doesn't beat. Bigger problem is that now I need a new pair of pants. I was origiginally hoping you would just shoot me in the chest, but whatever."

The hole in his knee began to close and Heather was grossed out once again at how weird it looked.

"Alright, where did the bullet land?" Frank asked to no one, looking for the damage done to his rather trashy kitchen.

He saw the chunk of metal sticking out of a door beneath the sink.

Heather was really amazed by his ability to handle pain. She began to wonder if she would be able to do the same.

 **A. N. I hate my mind for being feeble and continuing this string of one chapter after another. I hate myself as well for being unable to ignore my imagination. I am currently full of hate.**


	5. Devotion is Love: Chapter 5

The drinks finally arrived, and Frank paid the delivery boy, adding in a tip and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and handed Heather a bottle, then opened his.

Heather opened her bottle and took a sip, the strong flavor and burn from the alcohol made her cough.

She took another sip, slower this time. She began to enjoy the liquor.

Frank took a large swig, barely tasting it. He almost wanted to give Heather his bottle as well, just to see how she would act drunk.

He took another swig and sat next to Heather, enjoying the peace. He had put his shirt back on by now.

Heather enjoyed the close proximity to her master. She decided to ask her master for something.

"Is there anything you want me to do, master?"

Frank thought for a moment but could think of nothing.

"Not really. What do you want to do?"

Heather decided to be adventurous, and took another sip of her Scotch before speaking.

"Maybe you could spank me?"

"Really now? That would be fun and all, but why?"

"You just make me feel good, like you take all of my inhibitions away. I've never even been in a relationship before and you make me feel things I don't usually feel. I wanna try out new things." Heather explained, moving to sit in Frank's lap.

"Well, when you put it like that, why not?" Frank took a deep drink from his bottle and set it on the floor and Heather did the same.

He then grabbed her roughly by her shoulders and laid her over his lap with her rear in the air and her skirt riding up to her waste.

"Have you been naughty?" He chuckled a bit at the end.

Heather smiled a bit looking over her shoulder.

"Maybe."

Frank raised his hand and gave a firm smack to her ass, receiving a moan.

He did it again and again. He kept going until Heather screamed from each strike. He touched her pussy through her panties, feeling how drenched they were.

He pulled them down to her knees and decided to see what would happen. He struck her ass again, making her moan once more.

He fell into a rhythm with each slap. Enjoying the screams he received and the view of her ass jiggling as it turned red.

Heather was on cloud nine. The fire inside her grew with each slap. It kept growing and growing, until it found a way out, making her scream at a pitch she didn't even know she could reach.

She was a fountain from the waste down, squirting hard in her master's lap.

Frank was astonished at the sight. He had either just found a way to reward her good behaviour, or just a way to hurt her without consequence. Either way, this was a great turn of events.

"Well, Heather. I believe we've discovered a kink of yours." He spoke as Heather spasmed in his lap, her orgasm beginning to subside.

Heather couldn't respond at all at this point. She was too blissed out of her mind from the treatment she just received.

Frank leaned down to grab his Scotch and downed the rest of the bottle, finally feeling a buzz, then tossing it to the side. He picked up Heather by her hips and set her on the bed, flipping her over on her front and pulling her thong off.

Her eyes were rolling into the back of her hed, and her brow was knitted tight. Frank could tell that she was gonna be like this for a while.

This didn't stop him however.

Frank moved fully onto the bed, positioning himself between her legs. He began running his hands along her thighs, feeling how soft and smooth they were. He then decided to torment her with pleasure.

He lowered his face to her navel and began lapping at her clit. She was still sensitive, but this made her legs spasm and almost kick Frank. He caught the leg and held it down along with the other.

He gave another lick, making her scream again.

"Are you really that sensitive right now?" He asked, trying to figure out just how well this would work.

Heather was seeing stars from the first lick, the second made her shut her eyes. Her mind was totally blank and she felt like she was on fire.

Frank grinned and buried his face between her legs again, being met with her overflowing pussy and bucking hips.

He pushed his tongue in as far as it could reach and was met with her squirting again.

The bed was soiled at this point. He didn't have a problem with that though. He wanted to get a new one since his first night here.

He pulled away from Heather, deciding to let her rest and went to surf the channels on the television until the sun went down.

Heather fell asleep, truly numb all over from the tongue lashing. Once she woke up, it was almost eight o'clock and there was little to no sunlight coming through the curtains.

She looked to the floor to find Frank, laughing at a Three Stooges special on the TV.

"Master?" Her head was still foggy.

"Oh, good evening. Didn't notice you wake up." Frank greeted her as he lowered the volume.

She sat up, feeling the soreness in her rear and recalled the events of the day.

"Do you even really need sleep?"

"No, I just sleep to pass the time." He answered, remembering his fifty hour marathon of being awake when he first got to Santa Monica. It was really just because he felt too paranoid to sleep though, as the slightest sound outside would put him on edge.

Heather stood from the bed, finding her thong on the floor.

Frank was curious about something, she could feel it.

"Do you even wear a bra?" He asked, proving she was right.

"Sometimes. I usually wear them when I'm sleeping."

Frank nodded his head. He usually went commando, so he sort of understood in a way how freeing it felt.

"Well, we officially ruined that shitty mattress." He informed, gesturing to the still wet mattress.

"Sorry." Heather apologized, feeling guilty.

"Don't feel bad, I was gonna get a new one anyway."

Heather sat next to him, crossing her legs beneath her.

"When will it be safe for you to go outside?"

" Maybe in another thirty minutes."

Heather moved closer to Frank and got comfortable.

"How long was I out for?"

"About four or five hours. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, but I should take a shower. Would you like to join me?" Heather asked, trying to be seductive.

Frank gave a toothy smile, showing off his fangs.

"Sure, but first I'm feeling kind of thirsty."

"Do you want to bite me?" Heather offered herself, tilting her head to the side and exposing her neck.

"I was gonna have a blood pack, but the genuine source does taste better." Frank said as he leaned over and kissed her neck.

He then buried his fangs in her tender flesh. Heather went numb all over and felt delirious the moment his teeth pierced her neck.

Frank did his best not to take too much of her blood, knowing she would need it for the night. He finished drinking what he needed and pulled back to find Heather moaning and riding the high from the bite.

Frank saw this and it reminded him of Tung's explanation of blood dolls. Heather was adjusting well to being a ghoul.

"You alright?" Frank asked, trying to see if she was even coherent.

Nothing.

"Hey, Heather. Heather!" He shouted, snapping her out of it.

"I'm good! Okay, that is probably addicting." She dragged out a few syllables, not quite sober yet.

"Yeah, that's normal. Some people are 'blood dolls,' addicts for vamp bites."

"I can understand why." Heather tried to stand, swaying a bit.

She then pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor before taking off her shoes and socks. She walked over to the TV stand, nearly naked before she dropped her skirt from her hips.

"You just enjoy putting on a show for me, don't you?" Frank teased, standing up for himself.

"You got me." Heather answered, taking off her glasses and placing them next to the television.

She gave a smirk and strutted to the bathroom, Frank stripping and following close behind her.

 **A. N. I can't stop myself at this point. I hate myself more now.**


	6. Devotion is Love: Chapter 6

**A. N. Someone take my internet connection away for a week.**

An hour had passed since they began their shower. The sun was just barely below the horizon. Frank and Heather were getting dressed in fresh clothes.

Frank was wearing dark blue, baggy jeans and a burgundy thermal shirt with his boots while Heather wore a dark red hoodie with a black top and the same skirt from earlier with her heels but no panties to speak of.

Frank was bringing Heather out with him tonight, he was going to get her a gun first. He thought Trip would be the best option for getting a weapon for Heather.

It was not the best after all. If you knew where to look, you could find almost anything.

Heather was curious as to what they were going to do but kept silent. Frank however felt the need to give her a briefing.

"Heather, we need to get you armed. I know a guy, he runs the pawn shop downstairs. We can buy a gun from him." He explained.

"Understood." Heather smiled at him.

"Alright, let's go."

And with that, they headed for the pawn shop. After getting outside, they saw Trip unlocking the door.

"Hey, Trip! We need to buy something." Frank shouted to get his attention.

Trip turned to them, recognizing Frank as a very valuable customer.

"Hey, Frank! Just need a minute to open up the store." He turned back to the door, finally getting through.

"Come on in."

With that, they followed.

"My associates have recently brought in some new merchandise, so I have some top quality items."

Frank looked around, not seeing what new merchandise he wanted. Trip looked at Heather as he rounded the cage and came up to the counter.

"So, what would you like?" He asked, bringing up a shelf full of recently pilfered jewelry, most of it from the past few nights Frank had been out fighting.

"Different shelf, Trip. The real merchandise." Frank insisted.

"I know you but not her. How am I supposed to trust someone for nothing?"

Frank pulled out fifty dollars and placed the money on the counter.

"You trust her for money, plus she's my girl. She wants a new gun." Frank answered, covering for his ghoul.

"Alright, take a look." Trip replied, replacing the shelf with one full of handguns.

Frank was satisfied by this and Heather already saw one she liked.

"Go on, Heather, choose one." Frank told her.

She stepped forward and told Trip which one she liked.

"The small one, in the bottom right." She spoke, pointing at the gun.

"Ah, the Makarov! I just built that two days ago. Hasn't been fired beyond testing." Trip exclaimed, proud of his work.

He removed the semi automatic from the shelf and put it through the cage. Heather took it to examine, dropping the magazine and trying to pull the slide back. It was still stiff, proving how new it was.

Frank asked how much it would cost.

"For you? Three-fifty, but since it's a gift only two hundred." Trip answered, trying to give a good deal to his customer.

Frank counted out the money and paid him, then asked for ammo and two more magazines while Heather became better acquainted with the gun.

Trip handed over exactly what was ordered, saying it was free.

Frank then had a thought.

"Hey, Trip. You got any holsters?"

"Yeah, last two. Your lucky, cops have been buying these from me like they wanted no one else to have any." Trip explained, walking to a backroom.

He returned with two leather holsters. One was a shoulder holster and the other a leg holster.

"Nice! How much for both?" Frank asked.

"Twenty bucks."

"We'll take 'em!" Frank said excitedly, and paid for the holsters.

Frank had a jacket to go over the shoulder holster. He grabbed it, eager to try it on.

As Frank adjusted his to fit, Heather had just finished loading her new Makarov. She then grabbed the leg holster and knelt down.

She hiked up her skirt, careful not to expose herself and strapped the holster to her right thigh. She then holstered her new Makarov, being careful of the safety.

Frank had no trouble with his holster, it fit well. He looked down to see Heather adjusting her own.

"That looks nice on you." He complimented.

Heanther straightened out her skirt and stood up to kiss her master and thank him.

"It's great, I love it!"

"Good. We just have to stop by the apartment so I can grab something." Frank explained before Heather kissed him again.

They walked out of the pawnshop and back up to the apartment. After entering, Frank went over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer.

Inside it was a black leather jacket he got before coming to LA. He put on the jacket and walked over to Heather.

"How do I look?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"You look great."

"Good to know."

Frank had a clever thought once more.

"Heather, make sure you call me by name when we're out in public, alright?"

Heather felt her adoration for him grow at this suggestion.

"Okay, Frank. Or maybe 'Frankie?'"

He gave a smirk at that.

"Okay, but only you can call me Frankie. Let's go." He said before walking out the door, Heather close behind.

They went out and found a cab, the usual driver Frank had. He asked for downtown and there they went.

During the ride, Heather felt the need to talk to her master in order to fill the silence.

"Hey, uhh. Did you ever have any relationships previously?" She asked, moving closer.

Frank looked at her for a second, then responded.

"Three, but none of them went well."

"Why do you say that?"

"The first girl cheated on me. The second tried to abuse me and then play the victim. The third however, I was 'too much' for her."

Heather was surprised to say the least. He was hardly a difficult person to be around, for her at least.

"How were you 'too much' for her?" She probed.

"I was just too, rough I guess. I didn't have the best life growing up, and it was just after Highschool when I met her. She saw me get into a fight one day with a few thugs and lost it."

"Okay, but fights happen. I don't see any reason for her to do that."

"She said something about me 'enjoying it too much' or something like that." He explained.

Heather leaned on his shoulder, then asked about the abusive girl.

"That was during Highschool. She thought it would be fun to burn me with cigarettes one day. I told her to fuck off, then she got mad and called the cops."

"That seems like an overreaction. How did that go?"

"The cops knew my asshat father, because he was a Sargent. He explained what happened and they dropped it. That didn't stop him from giving me a beating after they left."

"That's awful!" Heather balked at the story.

"Yeah, but I'm free now. No need to worry."

Heather closed her eyes and breathed. She felt how relaxed he was and that made her feel better.

Frank decided to learn more about her.

"Well what about you? What was life like before I came along?" He asked.

Heather paused for a moment, then decided to tell him.

"I lived in LA for my whole life. Any friends I made always went somewhere else. I sort of had some social anxiety growing up, but I stayed out of trouble."

"Well, it's not great but at least early on, things weren't bad." Frank reasoned.

Heather smiled from his optimism, then continued.

"After Highschool started, I thought things were going to be better, maybe I could make some friends. My parents went out of town on a trip to visit a relative, but died in a car crash."

"Oh, ouch. Sorry."

"It's alright. After that I lived with my grandma. Finally I got out of Highschool and went to college, barely meeting people all year. I barely knew my roommate because I always kept to myself. Then the one time I go out, it's to a beach party in Santa Monica, but I got caught in a mugging on the way there."

Frank felt rather somber at this information.

"That's how you met me, isn't it?"

"Yeah. You were there for me. Why did you save me?"

"I just don't like seeing the innocent suffer."

Heather looked up at him from his shoulder and smiled.

"You really can be decent when you need to be." Heather spoke, honestly showing care for his human side.

Frank looked at her, smiling at the complement. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

The driver however thought back to when he was young. In his day, you had to really prove your worth to have someone care like that, ghoul or not. He spurned God by meeting a woman after all.

He knew what Frank did and thought he proved himself.

He went back to minding his own business and drove downtown.

Frank pulled away from the make out session with Heather. He had to tell her why they were even going downtown at all.

"Okay, this should wait. We have to focus." Frank explained, sounding frustrated.

He felt an ache again. The same ache as before. He could also smell the lust from Heather.

"We are going to deal with a 'plague' situation. There's a blood born plague downtown and the CDC are involved."

Heather was upset, but wouldn't interrupt.

"If they stick around for long enough, they might find the kindred, and that means vampires like me."

"So we find the source of this and deal with it, right?" She assumed and finished for him.

"Right." Frank looked very frustrated, and pained.

Heather could only wait for the ride to be over as the heat in her core persisted.

Frank however could not focus at all anymore and just closed his eyes. Heather rubbed up against his arm, accidentally making his situation worse.

"Maybe we could find a private place to finish this." Heather recommended, Frank nodded and opened his eyes again to look around and distract himself.

Heather recognized the surroundings. They were finally downtown.

"Right at this corner please." She told the driver. Frank understood, trying to tuck his member down, not wanting to get pinched by his zipper.

He paid once the driver stopped, probably too much, then rushed out, Heather following close behind.

He led her around a corner into an alley, they went further in until they could turn another corner.

They found a private area where they wouldn't be disturbed and Heather jumped onto Frank. Frank caught her, then pinned her to a wall.

He gripped her legs and pushed up her skirt. Their lips smashed together and their tongues fought savagely.

Heather could feel Frank's stiff cock poking her through his pants. She reached down and undid his the front of his jeans, freeing his length.

Frank ground himself into Heather while she was grinding against him until he finally entered her, causing her to shout.

Frank pulled his face back for a moment.

"Keep quiet! We need to be discreet!" He ordered before he began thrusting.

Heather did her best to stay silent by biting her lip and kissing her master. Her core was on fire and she was already at the edge.

Frank leaned forward and nipped at her neck, feeling her clench around him out of reflex. He began thrusting faster and started to suck her earlobe.

Heather was sent to hell and back from this. She came hard, squirting on Frank's cock, biting her tongue hard enough to taste blood.

Frank could feel his pressure building, and at this point just wanted to release.

He looked to Heather, who had blood staining her teeth and her eyes almost white.

He exposed his neck to her and she bit down hard, making him grunt from the pain. She began to drink as he kept pounding.

Finally, he could almost feel his release and pushed in as deep as he possibly could, filling Heather to the brim in the process.

Heather drove her teeth deeper at this feeling, and he shot one thick rope of cum after another into her.

Heather realized what she was doing and pulled herself from his neck, taking some flesh with her.

"Ohh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" Heather panicked as Frank was still cumming.

Finally, the orgasm subsided and Frank relaxed.

"I'll be fine. I could use some blood after that though." Frank reassured her as his neck wound closed.

"Here, take mine!" Heather offered her neck to him.

"Alright, just try to stay lucid."

Frank dipped his teeth into her neck, making her moan again. He drank as he felt himself throb from within her. He pulled from her neck and kissed her, tasting his vitae on her lips and tongue.

He started thrusting again without having withdrawn after the first round.

Heather just tried to stay quiet, a squeak escaping every now and again as she felt more heat building inside her.

Frank thrusted wildly, angry that he wasn't done yet but determined to be satisfied.

Heather came again and again from his angry fucking. She hoped that they would do this all day when morning came.

A small puddle was forming beneath them from their fluids. Frank was befinning to reach the edge and Heather had gone mostly numb by now. He was pushing harder and deeper, the pressure in his balls motivating him.

He was almost there but not quite. Heather was slightly concious by now but pulled herself closer. She started to nip at his ear, surprising him. Then she sucked his earlobe.

This sent him over the edge and he fired off another load. Heather moaned out loud at the sensation, unable to keep herself quiet.

Frank could was seeing spots from how intense his release was. He finished cumming inside Heather, then pulled out with his cum flowing out after him.

Heather climbed down from his waste and stumbled as she made contact with the ground, careful not to step in the puddle they made. She looked to Frank to see him leaning on a garbage can, looking very exhausted.

Heather was too busy catching her breath and focusing on her balance to really do anything however to try to help him.

Frank stood straight, blinking his eyes and pulling out his bandana from his back pocket.

He cleaned himself off and zipped up his pants, which had one or two stains on it. He walked over to Heather to help her clean up. He crouched down and pushed her legs apart and started to wipe her clean.

Heather flinched from the feeling, still sensitive from several orgasms earlier. Frank ignored her and continued to clean her.

Heather tried to speak through her gasps.

"We, we really should, uh, just try to do this during the day." She gasped out again as Frank tossed his now soiled bandana aside and pulling out an identical, clean bandana.

"Agreed." He responded calmly.

Heather reached for the bandana before he could continue. She took it from him and balled it up.

"What are you doing with that?" Frank asked as he stood, watching her.

"Plugging a leak." She answered, creating a makeshift tampon and slowly inserted it, giving a low groan from the feeling.

It succeeded in stopping her pussy from dripping, but felt very annoying. This resourcefulness surprised Frank, he was impressed by how clever Heather was.

Heather fixed her skirt and walked up to her master. He leaned in and kissed her one last time for the night.

He checked himself and gave Heather a once over before speaking.

"Are you ready to get moving again?" He asked, hoping to handle this plague issue soon.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Heather responded, still shaky.

The two left the alley and started to wander downtown, searching for the plague.


	7. Devotion is Love: Chapter 7

Frank and Heather had found a few sick homeless people that gave some helpful information. After a while, they got pointed to a woman outside The Last Round.

She pointed them to an elderly hobo named 'Tin Can Bill' who pointed them to a sewer entrance with his dying breath. Frank had a bad feeling about going in and could smell the fetid pain just being near it.

It truly reeked of death, so much so tgat Heather could smell it as well. Frank thought it should wait for a night or two.

"Let's put this off for a little while. We should be better equipped before we even try." He spoke, turning to leave the entrance.

Heather silently followed, scared of the feeling the door gave her.

 **Thirty minutes later...** Frank and Heather had gone back to Santa Monica. Currently, they were on the beach going over a story for the occupants of the Elizabeth Dane.

"Alright, read it back to me." Frank ordered Heather as they walked out to the dingy on the shore.

"We are reporters, trying to get a lead on the Ankaran Sarcophagus. In return for assistance in this matter, we will credit those involved in the paper and future documentary." Heather read back to him.

"Good. If that doesn't work, you wait on the dingy while I snoop around and we hope for the best." Frank explained, hoping the plan B would not be needed.

They reached the dingy and climbed in. Frank had one ore while Heather took the other. They started rowing out to the ship, hoping this would work.

After a few minutes of silently rowing, they reached the ship and started climbing the ladder, Frank going first because he needed to focus. He didn't need to look up and have a view that would lead to another hour wasted.

They reached the deck and saw an officer who really wasn't paying attention. Frank walked up to him nonchalantly with his ghoul trailing behind, and spoke to him.

"Good evening, officer." He began, getting cut off by the cop.

"Are you the reporter I was told about? We all could lose our jobs over this." The officer spoke, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm your guy and this is my assistant. Can we go through to see the sarcophagus?" Frank improvised, following the situation which seemed in his favor.

"Sure, just go on up. Be quick though. I'll radio in so nobody bothers you." He finished, grabbing his radio.

Frank just started walking. He hoped this place wasn't a maze.

He and Heather made their way through the shipping containers, meeting cops but interacting with none of them.

Frank found the sarcophagus. It was opened. It was empty from the angle he was at.

"What now?" Heather asked, hoping to serve faithfully.

"Now we head back downtown." Frank was a little upset by this turn of events and backtracking.

He started to feel thirsty as well. He needed to either feed on some bumbling fool or go to the blood bank before going downtown.

However, his recent spending left him with only three hundred dollars, around half of what he had before Heather truly factored into his unlife.

He walked to the ladder, climbing down first. He looked up to see if Heather was even able to keep up but was surprised to see up her skirt as she climbed down after him.

She had gotten rid of the bandana at some point. The leak was back however, in the form of her own juices.

 _She is struggling to cope with my presence I bet._

He reached the boat and Heather after him. He took both ores, but Heather could tell something was bothering him.

"Master, is something wrong?" she asked, hoping to serve him well, as he began rowing.

"I'm just irritated from how tedious this night has been so far." he responded, feeling the ache between his legs persist at the fine memory of seeing up Heather's skirt.

Heather looked down from hearing his answer to see the sizeable bulge in his pants. This gave her an idea to help ease her master's frustration.

"Don't worry. I think I know a way to help." she reassured him as she crawled forward from her seat on her hands and knees.

Frank could only feel like Caine and God both smiled upon him at the same time when he figured out what she was doing.

Heather placed herself between his legs and reached up to unzip his pants. She pulled out his throbbing dick and got right to work sucking on it.

She moaned at the heady flavor on him, tasting herself as well. Frank gave a low groan at the feeling.

Heather pulled back, kissing the tip and fully undoing his pants. Frank pulled them down to his ankles and relaxed. Heather then began licking and sucking his balls while jerking his cock.

By now, the dingy was foating about halfway between the ship and the shore. Frank was confident they wouldn't be bothered.

Heather dragged her tongue from his base up to the tip, extracting a gasp from him. She then swirled her tongue around the swollen head and took it into her mouth once again.

A thought came to her.

 _I should be daring and go the extra mile, like in those pornos my roommate watched_

She took him deeper into her mouth, until he reached the back, making her gag.

Frank could feel himself building up, enjoying the wet heat in his ghoul's mouth.

Heather started playing with his tense balls, feeling the stress in them. She tried to swallow his dick but couldn't quite do it. She still kept him as deep in her mouth as she could, breathing through her nose and wanting to swallow his load.

Frank grabbed her hair and pulled her down until her chin tounched his balls. He gave a loud grunt and let his load loose into her throat.

Heather could only be glad that she tried to brace beforehand and happily swallow his cum.

Frank could not only hear her gulping, he could feel it. She had swallowed part of his dick and it felt amazing.

Finally, he went limp in her mouth and was spent for now. Heather pulled away, releasing him from her mouth. She finished swallowing what was left and opened her mouth to show Frank.

Frank, having just come down from his orgasm, could only smile at her efforts. He reached out to pat her head, noticing the smell of her lust finally overpower the smell of the waters.

Heather smiled as he patted her head, breathing evenly.

Frank decided to reward her, in a roundabout way but a reward nonetheless.

"Later tonight, when we get back to the haven, I'm gonna give you a spanking as a reward." he explained. Heather smiled widely with her eyes lighting up at this turn of events.

Frank pulled his pants back up as Heather went back to her seat. He started rowing again, wanting to be done with this night.

They reached shore and Frank needed to feed. Heather said she would be a lookout when they found someone.

She was jealous of the poor fool they found, pissing in the alley outside Asylum.

After they were clear of any passersby and Frank had fed, they went back downtown by cab. Frank was mostly silent the whole time until they were outside Venture tower.

"Wait for me outside The Last Round." he ordered.

"But master! What if something happens?" Heather insisted, wanting to insure that he was okay at all times.

"You're right, here. Open up a tab for me." he ordered, giving her fifty dollars.

Heather decided to follow orders, seeing his confidence and feeling more secure.

Frank, after getting up to LaCroix's office, told him about the sarcophagus. LaCroix, as mad as he was over the sarcophagus being empty, was pleased that he had done it quietly.

He gave Frank a luxury apartment.

Next, Frank told him a lie about spying on some Sabbat thugs and then listening to them prattle on about a spy infiltrating the Camarilla.

LaCroix was pissed, and his over grown Sheriff was pissed too. LaCroix paid extra this time for the information on the Sabbat and let him leave.

He was up to eight hundred now and this night was getting better.

He went to The Last Round to find Heather outside. He took her inside saying they were gonna drink for a while.

Next, a familiar face walked in fifteen minutes later.

 **A.N. Shut y'all bitch asses up and don't bother judging me! I'm already doing that. Bonus chapter up next by the way. I hate that this is what I am having ideas for instead of my personal life and other stories.**


	8. This Toreador Likes Leche

Frank had met a friend from his youth in The Last Round. His name was Joseph Huntford, but went by Joey.

Joey was always charismatic, smooth talking his way into and out of any bull shit he felt like either dealing with or leaving. He had grown up wanting to be a writer, and almost finishing and publishing his first book.

He went to LA to be with someone he considers a brother. Once there he could feel a low tension in the air, like something was going to happen.

Something that didn't happen was finding Frank before he was embraced, and another thing which did happen was getting embraced the night after Frank by a low ranking Toreador of the tenth generation.

After he heard that there was a dive bar for kindred, he went there directly in the hope of learning about more unlife.

He was wearing a red silk button down shirt and black silk pants with black loafers. He stood at six feet tall and his hair was the easy thing to expect from a Toreador. His eyes were blue and piercing.

The same blue piercing eyes found an old friend the moment he entered the bar. He saw Frank in the same leather jacket he helped him buy, but he had a redhead on his arm.

Frank looked up from the bar he was sat at to see who entered but Joey spoke first.

"Frank? Is that really you?"

Frank was shocked to hear such a voice, and even more to see such a face.

"Joey? You son of a bitch! How the hell are you?" he asked with glee at seeing his closest friend.

"How am I? No! How the hell are you?" he responded as they moved closer and shared a hug.

Joey couldn't stop himself from being ecstatic at seeing the one person he ever trusted.

"You really thought I would let you be alone in LA?" he asked as they hugged.

Frank broke the hug, pushing Joey away for a moment, smelling him almost.

He started laughing.

"Joey you smooth talking dumbass! You got fangs?!" at this point, most of the occupants of the bar were staring.

"I see yours already, so don't even try saying something stupid!"

"Come on, let's drink to celebrate." Frank said, pulling him over to the bar and ordering two shots of rum.

Joey smelled the air, a mistake to say the least.

"Frank, why do you reek of ass?" Joey whispered, trying not to embarrass Frank.

"Oh, sorry. That would be my ghoul, Heather." he answered, pointing to the redhead in glasses.

The drinks arrived in the form of shot glasses. They downed the shots and talked for hours.

A week without someone like this made you talk for hours with them. You wanted to know what they had been through.

It was now three o'clock, they hadn't been disturbed for a while. Jack wanted to know what the ruckus was at the start, but left them alone.

Frank explained his situation to Joey and Joey did the same for him. Frank decided to ask about his ghoul.

"So, how did you get Heather?" he asked, both were a little drunk by now.

"I was looking for morphine and werewolf blood in a clinic in Santa Monica. I'm prowling through the halls and checking rooms, then I see this redhead bleeding out and looking like she met a werewolf earlier that night." he explained, stopping to take another shot, then continuing.

"So, I didn't want her to die. I fed her some of my blood and left. A few days later, she finds me and I make her my ghoul." Frank finished.

Joey had been a vampire for a few nights now, and he didn't have a ghoul. He had a personal haven but no servant.

Heather interrupted their conversation.

"Master, sorry to interrupt, but it's going to be dawn soon. Plus your tab is three hundred dollars after tonight." she explained, hoping to stop Frank from wasting all of his money and staying out until the sun comes up.

"Thank you, Heather. We gotta go. See you tomorrow night." he said to Joey, putting seventy dollars on the bar.

Frank had the skyline haven for his work on the Elizabeth Dane. What he didn't know is who his neighbour was.

Joey exited the bar just after them, deciding to call it a night. He was gonna go back to his haven and let torpor take him for the day. He walked back to his own skyline apartment, wondering if he would see Frank in the area.

He entered the building, going up to his floor. Upon reaching his floor, he looked down the hall and saw Frank making out with Heather and trying to open his own door at the same time.

 _Okay then, I'll mind my own business_

he thought to himself.

He went into his apartment, thinking.

 _Tomorrow night, I'll get a ghoul._

 **Tomorrow night**

Joey was glad the apartments were soundproof. He didn't want to hear what they were up to.

Currently, he was wandering on foot. He'd been walking for two hours now and was in a spanish neighbourhood.

Up ahead, there seemed to be a brawl going on, but he kept moving closer. The brawl was between two groups, but he couldn't identify what groups.

They were just idiots fighting over colors.

Soon enough a car pulled up and slowed, a submachine gun pointed out the window.

Joey ducked behind a corner and watched.

They driver fired, nearly everyone there got cut down by the hail of bullets. After the car left and the fighting thugs scattered, he went over to check the remaining wounded and deceased.

He found only one young woman alive, she was a bystander who was calling for someone to stop fighting.

She had taken three bullets in her torsoe and was struggling to breathe. He cut his left wrist using the nails on his opposite hand and knelt down to feed the vitae to her.

She drank until he pulled away, seeming to calm down and breath again. She sat up, looking Joey in the eyes with her own soft, brown ones.

"Gracias. Who are you?" she thanked him, her voice carrying a Latin accent.

"Someone you should find later." Joey answered before walking away.

 _That oughta do it. I'm getting a ghoul!_

He felt ecstatic, but couldn't just drag her from the scene. He had a meeting with his sire in an hour and had to find a cab.

 _The next night_

Joey left his haven, still cheery over recent events and his sire helping him with his mastery over Presence in a Toreador sense.

Upon reaching the door, he was greeted with the same girl as the previous night. The lights from the building let him drink in every detail.

She had curly, dark brown hair reaching the nape of her back, a red sweater which was quite well fitted and showed off her large breasts and slim waist.

He kept his gaze on her face, not wanting to scare her off, and noticing her caramel tanned skin that looked so smooth.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." she blurted out before he could speak.

"Not a problem at all, miss-?" he cut himself off as if asking for her name.

"Catalina, Catalina Torres!" she lit up at him asking for her name.

Joey couldn't help but think for a moment.

 _If I knew it was this easy, I would've gotten a ghoul on my first night!_

He spoke again.

"I'm Joey Huntford. Pleasure to meet you, Catalina." he introduced himself.

"You saved my life, is there any way I can repay you?" she asked, eyes glimmering with adoration and hope.

"You can start by telling me about yourself."

"I'm eighteen years old, and was about to enroll in college." she spoke quickly, thinking honesty might win him over, then continued.

"I have lived here, in LA, all my life. My family had issues with criminals for as long as I can remember. Last night, after I kissed your wrist, I checked my brother to see he was already gone." her mood turned somber at the memory.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Joey actually felt bad for not saving them both, but he was already gone when he got there.

"Don't feel bad! He was the reason I was there in the first place." she tried to reassure him, understanding that you can't save everyone.

Joey looked at the rest of her again, from the waist down to see wide hips and, if her pants weren't lying, a set of well toned legs and thick thighs and a small pair of cheap sneakers on her feet.

He looked back up before she noticed. She started speaking again.

"If I go back home, I'll be killed by the same people that killed my brother. I have nowhere to go. Can I stay with you?" she almost pleaded, hoping to just stay with him.

"Sure, come on in. I'll explain what's happening." he welcomed her as he walked back into his building with her behind him

He entered his haven and held the door open for Catalina, letting her walk in and taking a quick glimpse at her rear.

 _The legends are true about west coast Latinas!_

He closed the door and went to sit on his couch, offering her a seat next to him. She took the seat and asked about his explanation.

Joey, being a little overly optimistic, simply showed her his fangs.

"Are you a vampire? I thought those didn't exist." she was totally confused.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire. Last night, I gave you some of my blood. It saved your life, and in the process, made you a ghoul." he explained calmly.

"What's a ghoul?"

"A ghoul is a servant of a vampire, and they are given blood of their master which makes them powerful." he answered, leaving out the part of loyalty.

Catalina's face showed understanding at the information. She leaned forward, as if to ask a question.

"If I'm gonna be your servant, where do I sleep?" secretly hoping the answer would be 'in his bed.'

"Well, here!" he simply answered, gesturing to the haven in general.

"With you?" she blurted out, a light blush coming over her face.

Joey grinned before he answered.

"Yes, with me." he answered.

Catalina felt fire in her core. Her breasts were aching a bit as well.

She leaned closer to kiss him, planting her lips firmly on his. Joey welcomed this, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her in, an swelling growing between his legs.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss and moving to her neck, making her moan and grind against him.

He stopped to ask a question, entrancing her at the same time.

"How many people have you fucked?"

The entrancement worked.

"None, my brother always scared everyone off!" Catalina answered, pulling off her sweater to show her black sports bra and large tits under it.

She leaned back in, kissing him with her tongue. Joey had her wrapped around his finger.

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her in return.

Catalina was worried. She felt her nipples harden and become sore, begging for release.

Joey's hands moved up to remove her bra but she stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" he probed.

"It's just, well. You see I have this problem..." she trailed off.

"I'm listening." Joey encouraged her.

Catalina just came out with it.

"Yo lactato, ¿de acuerdo?" she explained in Spanish, wanting to hide her embarrassing situation.

Joey decided to surprise her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." showing that he both understood Spanish and had a fetish of sorts.

"You speak Spanish?"

"I'm from New York. I learned a lot growing up there." he reasoned, sitting up and planting his lips on her cleavage.

Catalina, now feeling more comfortable, pulled off her sports bra to expose her tits to him.

Her nipples were leaking milk already. Joey started sucking one nipple and groping the opposite breast, making it squirt milk.

Catalina gave a low moan at the feeling, really enjoying this liberating sensation. Joey was worried about the taste at first, remembering the incident when he tried to have a pizza.

It was probably because the milk was straight from the source, but it reminded him of sugar.

He reached down, undoing her belt and pants, getting tired of the grinding and wanting to get to the next step.

He finished with her pants, but was greeted with pink silk panties. He touched her through the undergarment, making her buck her hips into his hand.

Catalina got to work with his shirt as he fingered her, unbuttoning the garment. Once she was done, she was pleased to see a modest frame of firm, lean muscle.

She leaned down to kiss him again, tasting her own milk on his lips.

Joey picked her up as he stood, laying her down on the couch as she kicked off her sneakers. He pulled her pants off, leaving her in only her panties. He pulled off his unbuttoned shirt and climbed on top of Catalina.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He stood up again with her attached. He started carrying her up to the second floor, to his bedroom.

Catalina buried her face into his neck, leaving hickies under his jaw.

She could feel him bulging through his pants, and she wanted to ride him into the ground.

They reached the bed and Joey laid her across it, she showed off her long and smooth legs while he dropped his pants.

She was surprised to see a thick seven and a half inch cock. She raised her legs up and pulled off her panties, then wanted to show off how flexible she was.

She pulled her left leg up above her head, stretching it and presenting her wet cunt. It had a slight bit of hair just above her clit.

Joey positioned himself to penetrate her but before he did, he decided to be nice.

"Are you ready?" he asked, grinning at how flexible she was.

"Yes, please fuck me!" she whined, wrapping her right leg around him and pulling him in as he thrusted into her.

"Oh, mierda, eso duele!" she screamed from the pain.

Joey groaned at how tight and wet she was, but waited until she adjusted to continue.

He past the time by playing with her, still lactating, tits and drinking her milk. Catalina could feel the pain faiding away.

Once it was gone, she started grinding against him. Joey took this signal and went slowly for her sake.

She moaned when he hit the spot. That one spot that she didn't even know about until now. Joey could feel her clenching unintentionally from thrusting at a certain angle.

He began attacking her insides from this angle, holding her leg behind her head and going as deep as he could.

Catalina could feel fire in her core, more intensely than ever before. She wanted more! She needed it!

"¡Follame más duro! ¡Por favor!" she begged, on the edge of cumming.

Joey was in the same predicament. Right on the edge as his ball swelled, prepared to release.

He went as hard and fast as he could without using Celerity. Suddenly, Catalina clenched hard on him, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her tits squirting milk. She had just cum, and hard at that.

Joey only paused for a moment before he continued, making her cum again. He kept going, his pressure building up.

Finally, he let loose a massive load inside Catalina's pussy. Some of it was even leaking out around his cock.

Meanwhile, Catalina was having a mind shattering orgasm from the feeling of him cumming inside.

Joey looked at her to see that she was out of it, and pulled out. His sterile load spilled out after him.

Catalina finally calmed down and sat up. She looked down to the leaking sensation and almost panicked.

"Am I gonna get pregnant from this?" she asked with honest worry in her voice.

Joey stood from the bed, grinning, but was honest with her.

"Vampires are sterile."

Catalina actually looked a little sad at this. The thought of having his child made a side of her happy.

"Would've been nice if it was yours. Oh well." she let go of the idea, lying back and relaxing as his seed continued to leak out. She noticed how little blood there was as well, putting it down to her being lucky or the vampire blood that saved her.

"Is this a normal amount?" she probed, trying to understand how much is normal.

"I have a sorta above average volume so, in a way, not really." he explained.

Catalina smiled at this, she had been hoping to meet a man like this for a while.

"Do you want another round?" she asked as she grinned and brought both legs up to the left side of her head.

Joey smiled wide at her enthusiasm. He moved to her again and placed his still hard cock at her entrance.

A look of curiosity crossed her face, distracting Joey.

"Since I'm your ghoul, and servant, now shouldn't I call you 'master?' she asked, feeling him graze her leaking entrance to tease her.

"Yes, but call me Joey around humans, okay?"

"Yes, master." she giggled after she agreed.

Before Joey could enter her, there was a knock at the door.


	9. Devotion is Love: Chapter 8

Frank was enjoying the look of the skyline apartment. It was already furnished, and was clean.

He couldn't believe the fact that there was a second floor. Heather was amazed, going into the kitchen and checking the fridge.

She found some really expensive wine next to a few litres of blood, still untouched and older than her. Although vampires were unable to get drunk, having only the slightest placebo effect if they lied to themselves, she could still get drunk, or just sip wine and enjoy it.

"Heather! You gotta see this!" she heard her master call for her from upstairs.

She went straight for the stairs of the luxury apartment and went up them. Upon reaching the second floor, she didn't know where to go.

"Master, where are you?" she called out, hoping to find him.

"Look for the bathroom!" he sounded quite happy to be wherever that was.

Heather tried doors at random, finding the bathroom after a moment. She walked in, drinking in every detail.

From the polished marble sink and counter to the long mirror. Especially the jacuzzi next to the large shower.

Her master was in the jacuzzi. He was toying with the control panel.

The bubbling water hid his body but she could still see his very appealing muscles. She couldn't resist the urge to join him, and walked over his clothes which were scattered across the floor.

"This place has a jacuzzi!" he exclaimed, excited over the lucurious apartment.

Heather, without a word, pulled off her skirt and holstered pistol, then her hoodie and shirt. Frank was busy turning on the heat function for the water.

Frank found the button for the jets again but got distracted by Heather joining him. He was truly thankful for the 'Blush of Life' at this moment because this jacuzzi felt great.

"Master, this is great! If anyone deserves this, you do." she was just as happy and moved closer to him.

Frank pulled his ghoul closer to him and her breasts pressed against his body. Heather started kissing at his jaw, trying to tease him.

He wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand on her ass and gripping it firmly.

There was much fun to be had until dawn arrived and torpor took Frank while Heather was just exhausted.

Heather awoke around two in the afternoon and was cuddling her master. She looked around to see that they were in the bedroom, and a wonderful bedroom it was.

Silk sheets on a king sized bed. A great mattress, plenty of room to move around and a walk-in closet with a much better dresser than the one her master pulled out of a dumpster.

Speaking of her master, he was on his back with his limbs splayed apart on the bed. He was peaceful in his current state.

Heather remembered something.

 _Our stuff is still in Santa Monica._

She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get her clothes. She found everything she needed, including her gun which was still in the holster. She took the extra magazines and left them on the kitchen counter and put her gun next to them.

She walked to the door, checking for the key. It was still in Frank's pants.

 _This is gonna be a long day._

 ** _Ten minutes later..._** Heather had decided to stop by The Last Round. She entered to see only Jack on the ground floor. He was sleeping before she entered but, feeling a new presence in the haven, shot up from the chair he was in.

He had a wild look of anger on his face. He calmed down when he saw it was just Heather.

"Jeez, don't you know vampires sleep through the day?" he was upset from being woken up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone." Heather was actually afraid at this point.

"What are you doing here while the sun is up anyway?" Jack probed.

"Is there anyway to get a vampire drunk?" she was nervous but mostly kept her cool.

"Aside from the pathetic placebo affect, you are still human. You could try getting shitfaced and let one feed from you." he explained as though it was simple.

"Really, that simple?"

"You are what you eat. For kindred, doubly so." he finished, sitting back down.

"Thank you, Jack. Again, sorry to intrude. I'm gonna go." Heather said her good-byes as she walked out the door and back into the sunny and crowded streets of LA in daytime.

She had to get to Santa Monica and find her Scotch.

Upon arrival to the old and trashy haven, Heather could see her bottle. It was still mostly full.

She got to work packing her master's clothing, then her's and her Scotch. Her bag almost couldn't fit everything.

Next, their laptops. She was glad she paid for the large bag and was able to fit everything.

 ** _Twenty minutes later_** She paid the cab fare and grabbed the bags, hoping nobody would bother her.

Today was not her lucky day.

Some jock from the college campus recognized her.

"Hey, Red! Need some help with those bags?" he asked, approaching and attempting to take the bags from her. He didn't seem to even know her name.

Heather was having none of it.

"I'm fine, I don't need any help." she insisted as she walked to the entrance of the building.

"Say, why haven't I seen you on campus? People've been saying you dropped out." he persisted, trying again to take her bags.

"I really don't need, or want, help. Please just go away." Heather began to worry he might try to follow her in.

He stopped at the door at the building and a wave of relief washed over her. She continued her walk into the building and back to the haven.

She set down some of the luggage and unlocked the door. It opened to reveal Frank, clad in his jeans from the previous night, and he was angry.

He calmed down upon seeing it was his ghoul at the door.

"Hello there, Heather. Sorry to startle you." he apologized.

"I thought someone was following you. You seemed to handle it though." he explained, both proud that she stopped something bad from happening and paranoid from the disturbance.

Heather decided to tell him about the day. He tooke the bags and helped her unpack everything, finding the Scotch mixed in with the clothes.

He didn't question it, but set the bottle on the kitchen counter. He went to check the fridge, finding an old bottle of wine and a few litres of blood in a large jug.

He was mildly upset over someone bothering his ghoul as they were busy, but was thirsty after the previous night.

Heather set up her laptop on the couch in the living room. Upon checking her email, she saw something called 'Schreknet' and thought maybe she shouldn't touch it.

Her master walked over, a cup of blood in his hand. They spent the rest of the day either on the internet or watching television.

After nightfall, Frank went out. On his way out, as he passed one of the neighbouring apartments, he swore he could smell Joey. He looked around, thinking he might see him but found no trace of the man he called 'brother.'

He continued walking, finding this to be an uneventful night.

 ** _The next night_**

Frank was going out to check out the club around the corner, Confession. Heather was coming with and she was wearing her gothic outfit so she would blend in.

Frank was wearing a black T-shirt and cargo pants, with his leather jacket covering his holstered revolver.

Heather was currently unarmed, but when her master was around she felt safe.

As they walked out the door, Frank smelled someone again.

"I can smell him again. At this door!" he almost raved, but decided to knock on the door and see who was in the apartment.

"Master, maybe he just passed through." Heather wanted her master to stay out of trouble, not go poking it in the eye.

Regardless, he persisted at the door, knocking again.

"Why do I smell milk?" he asked no one in particular, confused at the new scent in the air.

The door opened to reveal an irritated Joey in his silk pants.

"What the- Frank?" he cut himself off, not expecting Frank to have found his haven without help.

Frank smelled the air again. He decided now would be a good time to leave Joey to his 'devices.'

"Sorry to disturb you. We're gonna go." he apologized, turning to walk away.

"Oh don't worry. Come in." he stopped Frank, inviting both him and Heather into his haven.

Frank just calmed down and went into the apartment, seeing an identical layout aside from the furniture.

On the couch, he saw a Latin girl in his button down shirt looking very cheery.

After the two entered, Joey introduced everyone.

"Frank, Heather, this is my ghoul, Catalina. Catalina, these are Frank and his ghoul, Heather."

"Hola, un placer conocerte." she greeted them in Spanish.

Niether Frank nor Heather understood, and it showed on their faces. Joey, having a silver tongue, tried to correct the situation.

"She said 'Hi, pleasure to meet you.' I told you ya should've learned some Spanish." he mocked Frank for his ignorance.

"Ah, shut up. You know I would've failed the class!" Frank responded, referring to high school.

"Alright, alright. The teacher did suck, but no excuse not to socialize and meet people." Joey countered.

"Fair enough." he finished, Heather moving closer to her master.

Frank started talking about their plans.

"We were just about to go to Confession, that club around the corner, and then I found your scent and decided to see who was here. But, if you want, you could tag along." he explained.

Joey felt the urge to stay in tonight.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to go out tonight." Joey kindly declined.

"Are you sure, we could use the extra muscle. I got this feeling we're going into a dangerous situation." Frank insisted, knowing Joey likes to fight, almost as much as him.

"Maybe. But I really should stay in tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. I have a shotgun if you want." he reasoned, then offered as he walked to the kitchen.

Frank took the moment to notice that the floor had some clothing littered about. Pants, shoes and a red women's sweater.

Heather looked to Catalina and gave a welcoming smile, which Catalina returned.

Joey returned finally, brandishing a Utica M37, which was subsequently handed to Frank.

"I got ammo, home made. Twelve gauge packed with extra pellets." he continued, going back to the kitchen and under the sink.

Catalina spoke up from the couch.

"Joey, ¿por qué tienes una escopeta en la cocina?" she asked, confused as to why there was a shotgun in the kitchen.

"Well, being a vampire is dangerous. Frank is one too, and trustworthy." Joey explained as he returned from the kitchen with a box of shells.

Frank was busy inspecting the gun, smelling oil and seeing how clean it was.

"Can I keep it?" he asked, now taking the gun apart.

"For you, sure. Just help me with my computer in return. The thing is busted." Joey bargained, sitting next to Catalina on the couch.

Frank turned to Heather.

"Are you able to do that?" he probed, remembering she took a minor course in computer science.

"Yeah, I can do that. Can I have the shotgun then?" Heather asked, hoping to get a new gun to serve with.

Frank only smiled, quite pleases at how enthusiastic Heather had become over the recent nights.

"Sounds good to me." Frank began putting the weapon back together.

After finishing with the gun, he handed it over to Heather. He turned to Joey once again.

"We have a plague bearer situation by the way. I could use the help, but tomorrow night. You in?" he offered, hoping to finally be able to handle the risky business of plague bearers.

Joey smiled at this.

"Sure!" he answered.

Frank and Joey shared a look. Joey hadn't fought at all for a while.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, brother. Catalina, it has been a pleasure. Heather let's go." Frank said his goodbyes and turned to the door, an armed and grinning Heather in tow.

Before the door closed, both of them could have sworn Joey said something, but not to them.

 **A. N. Someone, please prevent my brain from having more ideas for this.**


	10. Devotion is Love: Round Two

After Frank and a gothic Heather had left, Joey was rather eager for round two with Catalina.

"Now then, where were we?" he teased, glad that the awkward interruption was finally over.

Catalina looked rather bitter.

"Are visitors going to be a common thing?" she asked, almost completely turned off after the visit of Frank and his ghoul.

"They're the second visitors this apartment has ever had, and that's counting you. No more visits in the forseeable future." he answered.

Catalina was not convinced.

"Why is being a vampire dangerous?" she probed.

Joey, knowing that you should treat your ghoul well or be betrayed, folded like an empty purse.

"Being kindred, our word for vampire, makes you very powerful. It also puts a target on your head the size of the moon. Being immortal if you survive any dangerous encounters makes you smarter and more dangerous but also more notorious." he explained.

"So you get armed and make connections, like being a criminal but supernatural. ¿Correcto?" she reasoned.

"Exactly! But I'm only telling you because you're a part of the 'unlife' now."

"Because I'm your ghoul?"

"Being a ghoul, even existing in this way, puts you in danger." he finished, hoping Catalina would understand.

"What are the benefits of being a ghoul?" she asked, becoming optimistic and leaning closer to her master.

"Well, your overall stronger and faster and immortal as long as you feed on vamp blood at least once a month."

"Anything else?" she pressed herself against him, feeling wet again from looking at him.

"You might learn a discipline if we both survive long enough, plus a few tricks you only get from experience." Joey finished, looking into her eyes and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Catalina climbed into his lap and wrapped her Arms around his neck.

"Give me one 'discipline' I could learn, master." she leaned in and pressed her lips to his then grinned as she pulled from the light kiss.

"Well, you already know how to entrance someone. It certainly worked on me." Joey pulled her back in and nipped at her neck.

Catalina began grinding against him, feeling his hard shaft through his pants and staining said pants in the process.

Joey bucked into her, assuming his subtle use of presence worked, and started undoing the shirt she was wearing. Luckily that was all she was wearing.

She pushed him back and roughly pressed her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Joey tried to multitask but only got halfway down the buttons before he pulled her closer, her breats now exposed and pressing against his bare chest.

The two laid down across the couch eith Joey on his back. He reach to his waist to undo his pants. Catalina was busy running her hands along the firm muscles of his torsoe and sloppily attacking his mouth with her own.

Joey finished undoing his pants and pushed them down to his knees, revealing his throbbing length which Catalina began to grind against. She couldn't help but moan at the pleasure.

Catalina halted her ministrations and pulled her lips from his. She then grabbed his cock and slowly took it into her tight, hot, cunt.

This sensation set her off. She gently lowered herself onto him, stretching her snatch around his girthy manhood.

After a moment she started riding him slowly until they settled into a rhythm with Joey fucking her from below.

Catalina rode him harder, making a wet slapping sound as their flesh collided. She could feel herself getting close again, all the same heat from before building up and seirling around inside her.

She couldn't stop herself from clenching up when it finally came, nor could she stop the scream that followed.

Joey felt her clench up and heard her scream. He took a certain pleasure in knowing that he was the cause of this.

As she was catching her breath, he decided to take charge. He did so by pushing her back and onto the couch as he climbed on top, pushing her legs up to her head.

This went far easier than expected. She was quite flexible.

"How are you so flexible?" Joey queried, intrigued by this and brewing up ideas for new positions.

Catalina grinned from her position on the couch, pulling a leg behind her head.

"I do pilates. Maybe you could help me with my exercises." she teased, feeling him prodding her entrance once again.

He pushed in once again, eliciting an an almost scream from Catalina. She was still very sensitive.

He angled himself toward her g spot, hoping to really make her scream. He plunged deep, making her yelp at the pleasure.

Catalina was on edge once again. Her vision was fading and her legs were going numb more and more from each thrust.

Joey felt a familiar pressure in his balls. He thrusted faster into Catalina, making her scream.

Finally Catalina reached her climax and choked out one last shout. Joey, however, wasn't able to reach his and kept going.

Her pussy clenched around him, but he wouldn't stop. He was so close but not quite there.

Catalina was still riding out the orgasm, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and most of her body lost between numbness and burning pleasure.

Joey could feel it builfing up and getting closer.

Finally, the climax hit. He released inside of her womb, filling her until she overflowed. It felt like falling from the stratosphere.

Catalina could barely breathe as the orgasm dragged on further and a great heat filled her core.

She felt exhausted. Joey felt exhausted.

He left himself inside her as he pulled her legs from behind her head and laid beside her on the couch.

The night was young, but they were both spent. He pulled her back to his chest and felt a warm, sticky, liquid leaking out around his shaft again.

Catalina was far too tired to stay awake at this point. She let sleep take her as she felt nothing but exhaustion from the drawn out climax and comfort from being in the arms of her master.

Joey, too tired from the two rounds of pleasure and climaxes and hoping he could spend the night in, let torpor take him.

As he entered the dreamless sleep, he felt comfort at the warmth of his new ghoul.

 **A.N. Make me stop having ideas for this.**


End file.
